1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for creating print data by performing a plurality of tasks in parallel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printer that creates print data is set forth in, for example, US Patent Application Publication No. 2004/179105. This printer receives XML script data. An address of image data is included in the XML script data. The printer downloads image data from an external device in accordance with the address of the image data. The printer creates print data by rasterizing the downloaded image data.